There's No Place Like Home
"There's No Place Like Home" is the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 11, 2014. This episode is the second part of the season three finale, and premiered immediately following "Snow Drifts". Synopsis While Mary Margaret and David celebrate the naming of their son at a coronation in Granny's Diner, Emma and Hook are pulled into Zelena's time portal and find themselves in the Enchanted Forest of the past. But in their quest to discover a way back, they must be careful not to change ANYTHING or risk altering the lives of their friends and family -- as well as their very own existence.http://abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr66468.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood Co-Starring *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Mig Macario as Bashful *Eric Keenleyside as Moe French *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Christie Laing as Marian Uncredited *Unknown baby as Neal Nolan *Unknown as the Snow Queen Trivia Production Notes *The title card features a swan. Episode Connections *Scenes from "Snow Falls" are reused. *Red Riding Hood learned to control her werewolf skills in "Child of the Moon". Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events take place right after "Snow Drifts", concurrently with "Snow Falls", and before Belle is banished from Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Skin Deep". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Snow Drifts". *The Land Without Magic flashback takes place in 2001, between scenes in "Tallahassee". Cultural Reference Disney *The dress and hairstyle of the woman who comes out of the urn is from the movie Frozen. ** ''Lost'' *Dopey is wearing a a Geronimo Jackson shirt. Geronimo Jackson is a fictional band on Lost. Fairytales and Folkore *This episode features Snow White, Prince Charming and the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairy tale, Red Riding Hood from the Little Red Riding Hood fairy tale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, the Fairy with the Turquoise Hair from the Pinocchio story, Marian from the Robin Hood ballad and Aurora from the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale, as well as Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale. Videos 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Finale Promo 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Finale Canadian Promo 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Sneak Peek 1 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Sneak Peek 2 References